In order to get away from vehicles that burn fossil fuels to generate motion, vehicles with electric motors are becoming more and more popular. A major downside of electric power vehicles are their inefficiency. The efficiency of electric vehicles is limited by, among other things, the weight of batteries needed to power their electric motor. The weight of the batteries adds additional downward forces, due to gravity, on the wheels of the vehicles. The downward force increases the rolling resistance encountered by the wheels thereby increasing the energy needed to move the wheels.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an efficient and effective design to enhance the efficiency of an electric motor vehicle.